Pokespecial One-Shot Collection
by Fluttersong
Summary: In which we see more into the lives of the Pokespe characters and what they experience in their days off from being heroes as well as when they're off in some other alternate universe. One-shot collection containing shipping's, AU's, and more! (Rated T)


**Desc: All the DexHolders are attending a carnival in Pallet Town, and they're sure to have fun! But when a Galvantula goes on a rampage, causing a panic, everything quickly goes downhill...ORs, MQs, slight Cs, Ss, Fs, As.**

**1 - Carnival**

Pallet Town was holding one of its annual carnivals and, of course, every DexHolder was expected to go.

Crystal, who had been organizing the whole thing along with some help from Professor Oak, Green, and Yellow, was looking around satisfied with her reults. The apple-bobbing stand stood in the middle of the fair, surrounded by food carts and miscellaneous rides already set. Hands on her hips, the girl watched in awe as the flip was switched and it all burst to life.

Ferris wheels turned, roller coasters spun their wheels on the tracks, and balloons bobbed in the wind, trying hopelessly to loose themselves from their booths. Crystal almost felt the strong pull that attracted many visitors pulsing off the various rides and activities, a deep sense of longing filling her. She wished for a few seconds that she didn't have work just so that she could take a ride on one of the many options to choose from.

Of course, that's when Gold happened to arrive.

Arriving with his hoodie, black and yellow cap, goggles, and pool cue slung over his shoulder, the boy seemed almost at home as he strolled through the streets and towards her. A hand raised in greeting, the boy grinned. "Yo, Super Serious Gal!"

"Please stop calling me that," Crystal growled, crossing her arms.

He pouted in return. "Aw but Crys, come on, you know you like it!"

"I do not," she stated flatly.

"Psh, don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"_Uh-huh._ And I'm a Cyndaquil."

"Gold," she said icily to the boy. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Of course," he grabbed her wrist, causing the pigtailed girl to get startled. "It's my job to take you on all the rides, whether you like it or not!"

The boy began to forcibly drag her against her will to the ferris wheel, giving the ticket man, who happened to be Wally, the required number of tickets before hopping into the vehicle. Feeling embarrassed by the green-haired boy's stare, she mouthed _typical Gold._ Wally made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded.

Gold took a seat on one side of the ferris wheel while Crystal took the other. She glared at the boy as the ride started to take off a bit earlier than usual. "You know I'm supposed to be supervising the guests at the carnival right now?"

He shrugged. "So?"

"_So_, I shouldn't be sitting here right now with an idiot like you," she huffed, glancing outside the window anxiously.

The spiky-haired boy leaned against the wall, a trace of hurt evident in his namesake eyes. He quickly got rid of it as Crystal turned to face him again with her eyes narrowed, and instead beamed.

"Can't you just enjoy this _romantic_ ride on this_ ferris wheel,_ a ride of _love_?" he said with a scowl.

Crys stared at him for a moment, absorbing his words, before hastily looking away with a hint of red on her face. She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "Whatever."

"Aw, don't be like that."

"Shut up."

Yellow's PoV

After finishing with setting up the rides and various booths, Yellow decided to take a break by going over to the cotton candy stand, ordering one of the treats before taking up a position near the gate.

Apparently all the other volunteer workers had left to take up their individual jobs and decided to leave her alone on the job as a security guard. Wally was acting as the ticket man for the ferris wheel, DJ Mary was the ticket lady for the bobbing appple stand, and Green was at the gate, making sure everyone paid the fee for the tickets as Professor Oak gave them out. Crystal, however, was up in the ferris wheel with Gold, despite having the duty of watching over the carnival it seemed her fate with Gold was inevitable.

_I guess it's up to me to watch everyone,_ Yellow thought with a sigh, running a hand through her ponytail. She bit into her cotton candy, savoring the sweet taste of it, when she happened to overhear Green speak in a rather loud voice.

"Blue, you can't just walk off with tickets without paying!"

Another voice spoke up and Yellow could imagine the speaker pouting. "But _Greenie_! Can't you at least let me have this one?"

"No."

"B-But-"

"No."

"Come on, can-"

"_No._"

The sound of paper ripping was heard and Yellow assumed Blue's tickets were now being confiscated. _Same old Blue._

Visitors were starting to litter the carnival grounds now, and the blonde girl was amazed at the many types of people visiting. Trainers and their Pokemon wandered around, sharing treats while they participated together in the various activities provided. A few Pokemon coordinators even went through the area, as Yellow could tell by the healthy and glossy look of their Pokemon companions. Even normal people visited, wandering through the streets with their children or best friends.

Seeing them made her wish she had brought Chuchu along. Although the female Pikachu had begged her to come to the carnival, Yellow had to leave her behind due to the Pokemon's condition. Chuchu had caught a cold while out traveling with Pika and Red and so she wouldn't be able to handle the outside world for more than a few minutes without feeling the effects of fatigue

A shadow loomed over here and she spun around to come face-to-face with Red.

"Yo!" he said with a grin.

She jumped back in surprise. "R-Red, don't scare me like that!"

The black-haired boy scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry," he glanced around. "Nice carnival today, right?"

"Yep...hey, where's Pika?"

"Hanging out with Chuchu, of course."

"Ah," Yellow bit into her cotton candy before smiling. "Yuuumm."

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her. "Aren't you supposed to be enjoying the rides and various activities?"

"I'm wowking," she muttered through another bite of cotton candy. (**translation: "I'm working"**)

He scowled. "You shouldn't be. Hey, come on, we should go on the roller coaster together!" he pointed to the ride with a childish grin.

Her green eyes widened. "B-But-!"

"No but's," he said with another grin, beginning to drag her over there. "Let's enjoy ourselves!"

Needless to say, Yellow was forced onto the roller coaster with Red and despite constant protests, the spiky-haired boy would not yield to her pleas. The boy took a seat in the front of the roller coaster, while Yellow took the one beside him, reluctantly strapping herself in. _I'm sorry Professor Oak, I can't work right now..._

Blue's PoV

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Blue muttered to the brown-haired boy beside her as she entered the carnival with a handful of paid-for tickets.

"What? Do you mean ripping up your tickets?" he snorted. "You deserved it."

"Did not!" she retorted, crossing her arms. "Honestly, Green, you'd think a girl deserves more thought from her boyfriend..."

Green nearly choked. "Your what?"

Blue beamed at the desired reaction. "My boyfriend, of course!" she placed an arm around him and grinned. "_Riiight?_"

"No."

She pouted. "Come on, Greenie...just say yes."

"I refuse."

"Fine, just say no to agree with me."

"No...wait, what?"

Blue smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, _boyfriend._"

"I am not your boyfriend," he almost seemed to shudder at the word, looking away in disgust as he pushed her away.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your girlfriend," she muttered.

"You're not my _girlfriend_!"

"Really, so it'd be okay if I asked Silver then?"

"..."

"Oh thank you, Greenie!"

"Be quiet, it's only temporary."

Sapphire's PoV

"Ruby, stop worryin' 'bout clothes and just enjoy it!" the brown-haired bandanna girl snapped to the white-capped boy beside her as they strolled through the Pallet Town carnival.

Ruby pouted as he picked off a blade of grass from his newly knit hat. Zuzu, his Swampert, followed behind him anxiously, glancing every once and awhile at Rono, Sapphire's Aggron. The blue creature sighed when Sapphire ripped Ruby's hat from his hands and tossed it on the ground.

"Sapphire!" he snapped while bending down to pick up the hat.

The girl let out a frustrated growl. "Stop with the sissy actions already! Come on, let's shoot darts or somethin'!"

"I don't want to," he sniffed. "It's too barbaric for someone like me to do."

She stared at him, baffled. "How is throwing darts _barbaric_?"_ Is he an idiot or something?_

Ruby scowled. "It just is."

"Is not!"_ Jerk._

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is too!"

"Is...wait, what?" Ruby glanced over at Sapphire who, realizing her mistake, looked away hastily.

"Shut up," Sapphire muttered under her breath.

He grinned triumphantly before giving a sly grin to the darts stand. "Tell you what, I'll play darts with you-" Sapphire looked up hopefully, "-if you can get the top prize possible in the stand on the first try."

"Deal!" she agreed happily. _Maybe then I can prove to him that throwing darts is _not_ barbaric._

They walked over to the booth and handed the ticket girl three tickets for ten darts. Sapphire scanned the little board holding the balloons with her light blue eyes before turning to the ticket person. "Hey, miss, what's the top prize for this thing? Like what score do ya' need 'fore you can get it?"

She stared at Sapphire blankly before absorbing the words and leaping into action. "Well miss, you need to pop all ten balloons to get the top prize, which is this hat," the girl grabbed a white hat with beautiful rainbow feathers popping out the sides.

Sapphire glanced over at Ruby and noticed the boy entranced by it. His crimson eyes glowed as he scanned the item over and, meeting Sapphire's gaze, he gave her a hard stare saying _don't mess up._ The brunette gave him a thumbs-up before taking a dart in each hand.

Aiming carefully, she tossed the first dart. _Pop!_ The blue balloon that had taken the dart abruptly deflated. Sapphire threw another one and, hitting her target, beamed at Ruby. The boy scowled in response. She aimed again. _Pop! Pop! Pop!_ Balloon after balloon burst as Sapphire destroyed them, and she was beginning to grow overconfident.

On the tenth balloon now, she raised her last dart and tossed it. The dart flew, wavered, and then hit its mark. _Pop!_

Sapphire did a fist-pump in the air, beaming proudly at Ruby. He smiled at her before sliding his gaze back to the hat. The ticket person gave the brunette girl her hat, and Sapphire swiftly thanked her. She then handed Ruby the hat. "Here."

Ruby glanced up in surprise before taking it eagerly into his hands. "Thanks."

"Welcome, but you still have to play darts."

"Damn it!"

Platina's PoV

Platina gasped as she walked into the site of the carnival with Pearl and Dia at her side. They had just arrived, and even though it was still day-time, all the lights flashing were starting to make her dizzy.

"Are you okay, Missy?" Dia asked, still calling her by her nickname.

"Yes, I am fine," she tried a half-hearted smile. "Just a bit disoriented."

"Good," he sighed in relief.

Pearl grinned at them. "What do you wanna try first, guys?"

"Bobbing for apples," Dia murmured dreamily.

Platina placed a hand to her chin. "I hear the roller coaster would be a good option."

"Hmm, how about bobbing for apples then roller coaster?" Pearl sighed.

"Sounds fine to me," Platina responded politely.

The trio nodded their heads in agreement and approached the stand for apples. The ticket person, the lady known as DJ Mary, held out her hands. "Tickets?"

Pearl handed her three.

"Thank you, enjoy you're time bobbing. Oh, and don't forget it's a maxium of one apple per person. "

"Okay," Dia murmured softly before staring at the container full of water and apples.

They circled around it, Platina staring uncertainly at it while Dia took no hesitation to dip down and snap up an apple into his mouth. The boy grabbed it with his hands and began to munch on it happily without a word. Platina and Pearl sweatdropped.

"I'll try it next...I guess," Pearl said as he placed his head over the water only to come up with an apple seconds later. He bit into it. "Pretty good stuff, wanna try Platina?"

"Sure?"

Platina bent down and grabbed a golden apple in her teeth gingerly. Rising, she placed it into her hand and took a small bite. Savoring the taste, she began to take off bigger pieces of it and chewed on them eagerly. "These are good."

Dia bit into his apple before tossing away the core to the ground. At that moment, Lax appeared from his Poke Ball and eagerly snapped it up. He did the same for Platina's and Pearl's cores when they threw them away, nibbling at them while watching the trio wearily.

Platina abruptly glanced up at the moving ferris wheel and smiled. "Seems like senior Crystal and senior Gold are having a good time."

The two boys followed her gaze and sweatdropped when they saw Crystal yet again reprimanding Gold for something. She was shaking a finger at the boy who, in return, scowled and responded with a bored look on his face. They all looked away in as Crys snatched Gold's pool cue away from him, having grown a bit tired of the common situation.

"Hey, look!" Pearl suddenly exclaimed. "The roller coaster ride's about to start!"

They all hastily exchanged looks of worry and dashed to get their places. A blonde-haired boy accepted their tickets and they took their seats in the middle. Dia and Platina sat together while Pearl sat in the second row, saying something about "excitement" before he boarded.

"Well, this looks like fun," Platina said lightly as she placed the bar over her chest.

"I-Indeed," Dia stuttered.

She glanced over at him. "Are you perhaps scared of roller coasters, Diamond?"

Dia straightened up and looked away. "N-No, it's nothing like that."

She tipped her head to one side. "Then why is your face red?"

"Don't a-ask," the boy was quickly growing uncomfortable.

Platina opened her mouth to say something, but was inturrupted by the loud alarm signaling the start of the ride. A bit irritated by this, the blunette looked away, only to notice her seniors Red and Yellow in the front.

The two older DexHolders were both experiencing different reactions to the ride. While Red was doing a fist-pump, seeming to enjoy the ride, Yellow was visibly fidgeting, staring anxiously at the railway as it sped up. Platina's lips curled slightly up into a smile as Red placed an arm around her, suddenly worried as he caught the expression on her face.

They reached the top of a steep hill, and everyone on board looked down with a strange anticipation. Pearl was leaning over the edge, grinning widely while Dia seemed a bit unconcerned as he bit into a donut. Platina, however, felt a bit nauseous as she looked down.

"Are you okay, Missy?" Dia asked her. "You look sick."

"It is the roller coaster, it is...too high, for my liking, at least."

Pearl twisted around with a knowing smile. "Then you might not like what comes next."

With a sudden lurch, the roller coaster shot forward and down the steep track. All occupants shrieked in surprise and some even raised their hands in the air as the wind brushed past them. Platina found herself among them, both screaming in fear yet with hands in the air, and yet...she enjoyed the feeling as Dia joined in silently, flashing a grin at her.

White's PoV

The brown-haired girl watched in awe as Black threw the purple colored rings, successfully landing them on the bowling ball pin targets. With each toss of his hand, the circles flew and wrapped around the intended targets, leaving the ticket man astonished.

"Wow, Black, I never knew you were so good at ring toss!" the girl commented as he threw yet another ring.

He grinned. "Of course, Prez! What do you expect?"

"Nothing but the best," she replied with a smile.

Black tossed his last ring and beamed. "What's my prize?" he asked the ticket man.

"T-This," the man took out a big Poke Ball.

White gasped in surprise as she saw the colors. Mainly black, it carried four dark blue bumps and a dull shine. It was a Heavy Ball, a hard and rare type of Poke Ball to find for those born in the Unova region. The brunette grabbed Black's arm in her excitement.

"Do you know how _rare_ these are?" she whispered.

Black blinked at her in confusion before realizing what he held. He did a fist-pump at once, grinning widely. "With this, I'm sure to beat the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh league!"

White rolled her eyes. "With a _Poke Ball_, uh-huh, sure," her voice was laced with sarcasm.

The boy didn't pick up on it and instead pocketed his new item. "Come on, let's go on the bumper cars!"

Black grabbed the brunette's hand and began to drag her near the ride which was at the end of the carnival. They passed by many guests, who whispered curiously about their relationships, causing White to blush furiously.

"B-Black, stop!" she pulled back and out of his grip.

The brunette boy glanced over at her in surprise. "What's wrong, Prez?"

"We should stop h-holding hands," she looked away, face burning brightly under all the stares of those around her.

"Is it possible Prez that you-" White tensed as Black paused, eyes wide, "-have a fever?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to calm down. "No, it's okay. Let's just...go on."

He nodded and they walked side-by-side with the brown-haired girl and over to the ride. They were only feet away, when a loud noise suddenly blared from nowhere. Black fell over in shock, while White merely flinched at the sound. The voice of a certain blue-eyed brunette was soon heard.

"Welcome, welcome all to my carnival! Did you enjoy i-HEY! Don't take that Greenie!"

"I'm sorry for this inturruption," a deep voice called out in monotone before a harsher, more angry voice was heard in the background. "Blue, shut up and get out!"

The first speaker spoke softly into the microphone, but anyone could tell her words were full sarcasm. "Y-You're so mean Greenie, I thought you were my boyfriend!"

_Beeeep..._

White sweatdropped. _My seniors sure are weird._

"Ow, that hurt," Black rubbed his head and stood up again, only to whirl around at the sound of something hissing.

He was stepping on Tula, his Galvantula. The electric spider had somehow escaped from her Poke Ball and now was victim to Black's foot of crushing power. Growling, Tula reeled back, knocking Black over on his back yet again, before throwing an Electro Ball at the bumper cars ride.

Screams of metal and people alike were heard, and everyone nearby immediately began to panic. They fled the area, tripping over others in their hurry. Spooked by the sudden noise, many Pokemon began to join in with Tula's attacks, unleashing their own on the carnival.

"We have to do something," White whispered in horror.

No response from Black. The girl looked over...only to see Black unconscious**.** White bent over him, eyes wide. "B-Black, wake up!"

Crystal's PoV

Crystal was still on the ferris wheel when everything suddenly turned into chaos.

Out of nowhere, many tourists and Pokemon had appeared, only to head towards the exit. Even though Crystal was inside a sound-proof booth, it wasn't hard to hear the screams of the people below. She gasped and grabbed Gold's arms, pulling him to her side of the window to point out the fleeing people.

"What's happening?" he asked, face pressed against the window.

"I don't know, but it must be bad."

All of a sudden, the sound of metal screeching was heard and Crystal looked down to see an Ursaring unleashing a Focus Punch upon the ride. The ground shook below her and the blue-haired girl lurched backwards, dragging Gold with her. He glanced at her in surprise before realizing her fear.

"Togetauro!" he called, unleashing his Togekiss.

The flying-type burst out of his Poke Ball, chirping loudly. Seeing the situation they were in, he unleashed a Hyper Beam and burst a hole through the side of the ferris wheel. Gold jumped onto his Pokemon and held out a hand to Crys. "Jump on," he ordered.

She reached for it, but the booth shuddered and she was thrown forward...and out the ferris wheel. Hands flailing wildly, she began to panic when she realized she couldn't find any of her Poke Balls, having left them at home.

"Crap, hold on Super Serious Gal!" Gold called, swooping down on Togetauro.

In a heartbeat, the spiky-haired boy grabbed ahold of her hand, just when she was inches from the ground. Wincing from the sudden impact of stopping her fall, Crystal was relieved when Gold let go and she landed safely onto the ground.

Gold landed beside her, instantly serious. "What the hell were you thinking!" he snapped. "Why didn't you bring out your Pokemon?"

Crystal, still in shock, looked up and was startled to see the hurt in his eyes. "I left my Pokemon at home," she replied quietly.

"You shouldn't have," he whispered furiously, placing his arms around her. "That was too close for comfort."

The blue-haired girl raised her eyebrows as he held her in a hug. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course," he muttered, before releasing her to stand up and adjust his cap, all traces of his serious self gone. "But nevermind that. Let's get this show on the road!"

"Toge!" Togetauro chirped in agreement.

Blue's PoV

"That was so mean of you," Blue pouted to Green, who stared at her in exasperation as they rested in the Poke Cafe set up beside the ferris wheel.

"Well it was needed," he muttered, sipping from a cup of coffee he had ordered. "After all, who else would be able to keep such a pesky woman in line?"

Blue rolled her eyes. "_Please_, Silver could take better care of me than you."

An eyebrow raised in question. "And yet he's younger then you."

"Shut up!" she glared at him.

Green sighed before suddenly perking up, his emerald eyes narrowing. "Do you hear that?"

Blue blinked. "Hear what?"

The sound of footsteps and screams soon became evident, and everyone who had been resting at the cafe glanced up to see what was happening. A stampede of people came from around the corner, waving their hands wildly as they yelped and screeched rather loudly.

"What's going on?" Green muttered, placing a five dollar bill on the table before swiftly leaving.

"HEY!" Blue frowned before taking after him.

_Something's weird..._

"Wiggly!" the brunette sent out her pink Wigglytuff and climbed onto it. "Take me over there!" she pointed to the side of the carnival where the tourists had come running from.

"Tuff!" the Pokemon cooed, inflating up and into the air.

_Now where is Greenie?_ The brown-haired girl searched the area for him, looking for his signature spiky hair, but could not seem to find him. Giving up, she decided to investigate deeper into the earlier panic.

Along the way to the edges of the carnival, she noticed many Pokemon attacking the rides. Destruction was running rampant in the carnival grounds, and many former attractions were now crumpled heaps of steel and metal. Blue frowned as she watched two people get cornered by a Hydreigon, and she decided to intervene.

"Hyper Voice!" she called.

Wigglytuff flew over to the two people and landed in front of them, unleashing loud sound waves upon the dark dragon. The Hydreigon recoiled and took flight, fleeing the area with a deep snarl. The two people sighed in unison before turning to their savior.

"Thanks girl," the female of the two whispered.

Blue waved to them before frowning. "You two should really take off now. It's dangerous to hang out here."

"Thanks," the man nodded and grabbed the lady's hand firmly. "Let's go."

"Right."

Blue watched them go, almost envious of their relationship. Wigglytuff nudged her hand and the girl tried a half-hearted smile. "We've got a carnival to save now."

Yellow's PoV

_BAM!_

All of a sudden, the roller coaster came to an abrupt stop. Something had caused the ride to halt, and Yellow suspected it had to do with the blue light that edged the roller coaster.

Like magic, it lifted into the air, causing everyone onboard to scream in terror. It began spinning at an unnatural speed, and soon Yellow found herself clinging to Red's arm. "H-Help!" she cried out.

"Get on."

Green suddenly appeared beside them on his Charizard, hand extended. Red quickly grabbed it and also took ahold of Yellow's as well, dragging her onto the orange Pokemon forcibly. She blinked gratefully before turning to the Sinnoh trio. "Need help?" she called out to them.

Pearl nodded. "Yeah, we don't have any flying types!"

"Aero will help you!" Red sent out his Aerodactyl, who automatically lowered itself to let the trio on its back.

"Thank you senior," Platina dipped her head to him as she boarded on it, Dia and Pearl behind her.

The three boarded the Pokemon and, as soon as their feet weren't touching the ride, the roller coaster lost its blue light and fell to the ground with a soft _thud_. Everyone (except Green) sweatdropped at this, smiling half-heartedly at their good luck. They all ordered their Pokemon to a spot far away from the ride and climbed off.

Green scowled at Red. "Why didn't you just order your Pokemon out at the first sign of trouble?"

The black-haired boy scratched his head and looked away. "I kind of...forgot about them."

Aero cawed indignantly at this, huffing as it let the Sinnoh three off. Red grinned sheepishly at the rock-type, who flapped his wings once before hovering above the boy. Yellow let out a smile before noticing a black-and-white Pokemon that was spinning in circles, purple eyes lit. She approached it carefully.

"Hello?"

The Pokemon glanced up in confusion at her, halting it's actions, before quickly backing away, shuddering."Goth ta..." _Go away,_ Yellow translated.

"Don't be scared little one," she murmured.

"Rita," it shook its head furiously before being enveloped in a white light. In the blink of an eye, it was gone.

The blonde girl looked up, startled. "Teleport, huh?" Yellow narrowed her eyes before heading back to where Red and Green were talking.

"We gotta do something," Red muttered. "There could be tourists in danger over there."

"Agreed," Green murmured. "But we don't know what exactly caused the panic in the first place."

Yellow tilted her head to one side. "What do you guys mean?"

Red faced her and frowned. "Apparently something big happened at the end of the carnival and caused a panic. Now the carnival is in danger."

The blonde girl placed a hand to her mouth, holding back a gasp. "We have to do something!"

He nodded before turning to Green. "Why don't you go and scout the area for any signs of trouble while the Sinnoh trio check for any people who are stuck? Yellow can go and calm the Pokemon while I search for a solution."

Green took this into consideration before climbing back onto his Charizard. "Sounds like a plan to me."

The spiky-haired brunette nodded to his Pokemon and it took flight. The Sinnoh trio, having overheard the conversation, did a salute before swiftly leaving to check around for anyone struggling. That left Red and Yellow.

The crimson-eyed boy glanced over at her. "Can you handle the Pokemon?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Good, then I'll leave it to you," he sat on Aero before grinning at her. "Just don't get hurt, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she smiled lightly.

Sapphire's PoV

"What the hell?" Sapphire cried out as she missed a balloon, her dart sliding to the right.

Ruby grinned at her. "Seems like the champion of darts has lost her will to throw."

"Shut up," Sapphire adjusted her bandanna, about to throw her next dart, when a Linoone popped out from nowhere and attacked her.

The white and brown Pokemon began nipping at her, eyes wide in panic and fear. Sapphire gritted her teeth as she tried to pry it off...only to be clawed in the face. Ruby, who had witnessed the strange event, tried to help Sapphire out but to no avail. The Linoone had a tight grip on Sapphire.

"Hold on," the white-capped boy muttered. "Zuzu, use Mud Shot!"

His Swampert obeyed, sending a stream of mud at the fear-crazed Pokemon. It was effective, shoving the Linoone off and sending to fleeing. Ruby sighed in relief before helping Sapphire up.

The brunette girl scowled at her own Pokemon. "Why didn't you help me, Rono?"

Rono tipped his head. "Aggron? Ron, ron."

"Whatever," she turned to Ruby. "Thanks."

The red-eyed boy smiled gently. "Anytime," he looked around and noticed the ticket lady had fled. "Well...she's gone. But I wonder what happened to that Linoone?"

Sapphire shrugged and opened her mouth to say something when she was inturrupted by a holler.

"Hey, you guys! We need your help!"

They both turned to see their juniors; the Sinnoh DexHolders. The girl of the trio bowed while the two boys grinned at them. Ruby stared at them wearily. "What do you want?" he asked them.

Pearl rolled his eyes. "Still mad about the hat incident, senior?"

"Maybe," Ruby replied cautiously. "But nevermind that. What's going on?"

The one known as Dia yawned. "Apparently something strange is going on in the carnival on the far end and while senior Red's investigating, we're stuck searching for any wounded."

"Do not make it sound that bad," Platina said before turning politely to the Hoenn duo. "We need all the help we can get and would appreciate if you help us."

Sapphire beamed. "We'll gladly do it. Right, sissy boy?"

"I guess we have no choice," he sighed. "But if I get my clothes dirty it's all your fault. Where do I start?"

Dia frowned. "I think it's best if you two head deeper in, maybe help Red even. You guys are strong so you should be able to easily wipe out the angry Pokemon. We'll take the entrance and make sure everything is fine there while senior Green takes the skies. Sounds good, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Got you. Come on, let's go barbarian!"

The brunette beamed at the nickname. "Right behind ya, sissy boy!"

With a nod to their juniors, the two rushed off with Rono and Zuzu at their sides, ready to take on any Pokemon that might challenge them...

Platina's PoV

"Rapidash!"

The blue-haired girl sent out her faithful companion, who neighed softly upon appearing. Rubbing his head against her head, Rapidash let Platina climb onto his back and reared back. Pearl and Dia looked at her in worry.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Missy?" Dia asked her.

"I will be," she smiled before petting her Pokemon.

Pearl rolled his eyes. "I can already see it in the headlines. 'Love birds sit by idly as Pallet Town's carnival comes to an end'."

Platina glared at her blonde companion, and Rapidash snorted in response to his trainer's feelings, causing Pearl to get startled. Dia merely stared at his best friend with a hint of red on his face, and he looked away from Platina with a frown.

"Just be quiet commoner and do your job," she muttered to the blonde boy before commanding Rapidash to run off towards the entrance.

"Stay safe!" Dia called out after her, to which she waved in response before disappearing from their lines of sight.

Rapidash kept running towards the entrance, flames burning brightly as the sun began to set. The horse kept at an even pace, enjoying the peace, until he was slammed into by a Tauros. Platina was sent flying and she landed on her back, a bit stunned and unable to do anything as the Tauros charged towards her.

"Hyper Voice!"

Sound waves that made Platina's head hurt like crazy hit the Tauros and sent it flying, multiple tails twitching in agony as it stumbled back. Seconds later, a brown-haired girl landed beside Platina and offered her a hand. "Need help?"

"Thanks senior," Platina took it and stood up.

"No need to thank the awesome Blue!" she beamed before turning serious. "So what are you doing alone in such dangerous territory?"

Platina explained her situation to her senior, who nodded intently. Blue placed her chin in her hands before frowning. "Sounds serious, maybe I should help you out."

The blue-haired girl blinked before nodding. "I would like to have my senior help me, if it is not too much to ask."

"I'll gladly help, Wiggly use Slam on that Sunflora!" Blue ordered her Pokemon as an enraged Sunflora prepared a Solarbeam.

Her Pokemon obeyed and did a KO to the poor grass-type, who swayed before fainting. Platina widened her eyes in awe, greatly respecting her senior for seeing the Pokemon before she did. Blue, noticing this, flashed her a grin and then glanced around as a ring of Sunflora and Tauros began to surround them. "Ready to fight?" the brunette asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Wigglytuff use Hyper Voice!"

"Rapidash use Flamethrower!"

Wigglytuff and Rapidash unleashed their attacks on the poor Pokemon, either knocking them out or leaving them weakened. But by the time they had gotten rid of all the Sunflora and Tauros (there was quite a lot), their Pokemon had been weakened by their overusage of moves.

"Return Rapidash," Platina called, pocketing her friend before sending out her Froslass.

"Good job Wiggly," Blue returned her Wigglytuff and sent out another Pokemon. "Blasty!"

This time, a Hydreigon and Beartic challenged them, roaring furiously as they focused upon their targets.

"Ice Beam on the dragon!"

"Hydro Cannon on the cute lil' bear!"

Froslass loosed a blue-white beam of ice upon the Hydreigon, who easily melted it with a Flamethrower. Meanwhile, Blasty was having no luck, seeing as a water-type move had no great effect on an ice-type.

"Damn, these guys are hard," Blue muttered, before snapping her fingers as an idea formed in her mind. "Return, Blasty! Go, Ditto!"

A pink blob known as Ditto popped out from nowhere and, as if sensing his trainer's thoughts, transformed into a Hydreigon. Three heads faced three other identical ones and the copycat dragon bellow furiously. Blue took out her Pokedex and checked the move set. "Flamethrower, Fly, Assurance, and Bite. Not too bad..."

Platina dodged an Ice Shard attack that nearly sliced through her chest. "Shadow Ball on the bear!" she called to Froslass.

The ice-type obeyed, sending a shadowy sphere at the bear, who grunted as it hit and used Avalanche to injure Froslass. Blue frowned at this. "Protect Froslass and use Flamethrower!"

Ditto Hydreigon rose and unleashed Flamethrower upon the ice-type, automatically knocking it out. That left the real Hydreigon. The only option was to use dragon or ice-type moves but seeing as they had no dragon-types and seeing that ice moves didn't work well against its Flamethrower, they both narrowed their eyes in confusion.

"What should we do?" Blue asked.

"How about distracting it so I can get in an Ice Beam or two?"

"Sounds like a deal, Ditto use Flamethrower on the dragon!"

"Ice Beam now, while it is distracted!"

Ditto used Flamethrower on Hydreigon, who responded with a Flamethrower of its own. While the two Pokemon were dueling, Froslass slipped behind the real dragon and used her Ice Beam to KO the Pokemon. Ditto transformed back into its pink blob form, looking a bit exhausted from the work it had done.

"Nice job, senior!" Platina called out.

"Thanks, but you did just as great as me."

The blue-haired girl bowed. "Still, it was a pleasure to battle with you."

"You too," Blue beamed. "But let's hope this will end soon," she spoke with narrowed eyes as a Linoone jumped into view.

"Indeed."

White's PoV

The girl could only watch as more and more Pokemon surrounded them, torn between either rage or fear. Right now, she was fighting with her Serperior, Amanda and her Vullaby, Barbara, against them and she was rapidly losing. However, she was determined to protect Black. Tula, however, was still among the enraged Pokemon, and she was proving a difficult opponent.

"Leaf Blade, Amanda! Fly, Barbara!"

Amanda cut down a group of Linoone easily while Barbara struggled to take down some stubborn Starly. Both were working hard for their trainer, and both were determined to save Black. The Serperior and Vullaby worked side-by-side as they attacked each and every Pokemon, hoping that the fight would soon come to an end. White wished she could have Black and his own Pokemon at his side, but she knew she couldn't risk looking away for one second to try and wake the boy up with the constant shower of attacks going on.

"Good job guys, I know it's hard fighting for ten minutes straight in a row, but you can do it if anyone can."

Abruptly, a shadow swooped by overhead, and the Pokemon were knocked aside from a powerful gust. An Aerodactyl landed in front of White, with none other then her senior Red riding on top of it. The spiky-haired boy slipped off and flashed her a grin.

"Do you need help here, White?"

"Yeah. Amanda and Barbara don't look like they can battle much longer."

"Gotcha. Aero, you know what to do!"

"Dactyl!" the rock-type cried before diving head-first into the crowd of Pokemon. Meanwhile, Amanda and Barbara retreated hastily to restore their energy.

Red walked over to her and bent down to look at Black. Noticing the boy unconscious, he frowned and glanced up at White. "What happened here?"

"He kind of got knocked out," she smiled sheepishly. "He stepped on Tula, that yellow spider over there, and caused this whole Pokemon panic and such. Things got out of whack pretty quickly..."

Red nodded before turning to Aero. "Right. All of the other DexHolders are out there doing something, although I don't know about Gold, Crys, or Blue...," he shrugged. "Anyways, we'll take care of this quickly."

She dipped her head before facing the crowd of Pokemon. "I'd help you senior...but-"

"I don't mind," Red waved a hand dismissively. "But for now, I think all we should do is leave things to the others while we take care of things here."

"Right."

The spiky-haired boy grabbed a Poke Ball from his pocket and tossed it into the air. "Saur, help out Aero!"

A green creature only known as the grass-type starter of Kanto appeared, bellowing rather loudly as dark vines slipped out of the flower on its back and began to attack the Pokemon around it. Although it was hard to see as the sun dipped down and the moon began its journey up, apparently their Pokemon could easily sense the locations of the others well.

Now, all White could do was wait.

-break-

About one hour later, all the enraged and fear-stricken Pokemon were littered about the carnival grounds in their fainted states. Amanda and Barbara looked on in awe as they watched Aero and Saur return to their trainer, hardly tired as they were sucked back into their Poke Balls.

White returned her own Pokemon to their respected Poke Balls, to which they gladly rested inside of. She smiled at them before turning to Red. "See that Galvantula?" she asked him, pointing to a fainted Tula.

He looked over at her in confusion. "The what?"

She rolled her eyes. "That yellow spider Pokemon."

Red nodded and made an 'o' with his mouth. "Okay, yeah? What about it?"

"Can you check if he's really fainted?"

"Um...sure?" Red seemed puzzled by her request but went over to Tula anyways, giving her a thumbs-up when he examined the bug closer.

White breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the Poke Ball that Black had dropped and stepped on earlier. She walked over to Tula and returned the Pokemon before placing it inside of Black's bag. "Tula was the one who caused all the panic," she explained to the boy beside her, who nodded. "She was stepped on and started rampaging, freaking out other Pokemon and thus causing this whole thing."

The boy scowled. "I assume Black was the only one hurt, you know, besides the Pokemon of course?"

"I think so, most people fled after the bumper cars were destroyed."

The boy nodded. "Good, then it seems like there's nothing more to do here. Come on, let's leave to somewhere safe."

White looked at Black. "But what about him?"

"I'll take care of Black," he offered before grabbing the boy and calling out Aero again. "Here boy, take Black and carry him to the carnival entrance," Red placed the younger DexHolder boy on Aero's back.

The pterodactyl took flight, zooming through the air. Wings beat strong as it turned around the corner and disappeared from sight. White watched in relief before collapsing to the ground. "That was scary," she muttered.

Red looked at her in sympathy. "Just be glad you made it through."

"Hey! Senior Red, oh, and Pigtail Girl!"

They both glanced up to see Gold and Crystal heading towards them, their respective starters at their sides. Gold bounded up to them, grinning widely. "Long time, no see!"

"Yo," Red replied with a wave of his hand.

Crystal rolled her eyes as she joined them, turning to White. "Gold was so insistent on checking out this area, I'll never understand him...wait, you're White, right?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. Did you come to investigate the area like senior Red?"

"In a way, yes," Crystal's Meganium came up to her trainer and nuzzled her hand gently. "We went to investigate the cause of everyone's fear and had to battle some Pokemon along the way to get here. Still, there were too many to count. How in the name of Ho-oh do that many Pokemon get stuck in a carnival, rampaging?"

White shrugged. "What matters now is that we're still alive."

Crystal smiled in agreement before turning to Gold and Red. "Are we ready to leave? It seems nothing good will come from standing around."

The two boys scowled but dipped their heads. White stood up again and the group of four traveled down the carnival grounds, taking in the wreckage with wide eyes. What had once been booths for things like apple bobbing or ring toss was now a pile of colorful banners and plastic. Rides made from metal had been squished and lumped into weird shapes, while the occasional flagpole was bent at awkward angles.

"Seniors!"

The four glanced up to see Dia and Pearl waving at them vigorously, beaming as they approached. Behind them, Green, who seemed deep in thought about something else. His Charizard was nowhere in sight, probably resting in his Poke Ball. Yellow appeared beside Pearl, staring a bit nervously at Red.

"Nice to see you guys again," Gold replied with another grin. "Seems you guys haven't changed, Hyper Boy, Food Boy. Where's Proper Gal?"

"You mean Platina?" Dia asked with a blank stare. "She's back towards the entrance fighting off Pokemon. I wonder how she's doing..."

"Well, why don't we go look?" the golden-eyed boy asked before pulling out a skateboard and standing on top of it. "Bye!"

Gold took off and left them behind, pool cue waving wildly in his hands. The group all scowled and chased after him (except Green, who merely walked), eager to meet up with the other Sinnoh DexHolder and maybe a few more along the way.

They ran into Sapphire and Ruby a bit farther in, who greeted them happily despite being surrounded by KO-ed Pokemon.

"Nice to see ya, seniors and juniors!" Sapphire called out as they walked over to the other DexHolders. "Are we havin' some sort of DexHolder reunion again?"

"Seems like it," Ruby murmured.

"Kind of," Pearl replied with a sheepish grin. "Anyways, let's go!"

The duo nodded and followed the group towards the far entrance, where Platina and Blue were just finishing their fight with a group of ten Beartic. Two Rapidash (one being Blue's Ditto) were facing the fierce white bears with their flames flaring up as they neighed in unison and used Fire Blast on their opponents.

"Keep going, Rapidash!"

"You can do it, Ditto!"

The group of DexHolders watched as the two girls faced the Beartic fiercely, determination written on their faces as they ordered their Pokemon to use Flame Wheel. Both Rapidash rose up and slammed into their targets, successfully knocking out two of them.

"Seniors Platina and Blue are amazing," White whispered in awe.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud roar was heard and a Salamance burst out from the skies. Everyone leaped back in astonishment as it unleashed a Dragon Pulse, aiming for Blue. White held her hands to her mouth as the attack closed in to hit the girl, unable to move. Lucky for them though, Green reacted faster than anyone.

"Charizard, help that pesky girl!"

An orange lizard suddenly appeared from nowhere, taking the Dragon Pulse to the back. The Pokemon looked at the Salamance boredly, before tackling the Salamance and throwing it at a nearby ride. The blue-and-red dragon collided with the metal and Green's Pokemon chased after it with a huff to engage it in battle.

Blue glanced over at Green. "Thank you my sweet boyfriend!" she said with a smile.

Everyone stared at Green with amusement in their eyes as the normally calm brunette boy narrowed his eyes in fury. "Stop calling me that."

"Flamethrower!" the blue-eyed girl called before rolling her eyes at him. "Whatever, _sweetie pie_."

"When this's over, I'll make sure you get to have your little appointment with Karen..."

White tipped her head to one side in confusion. _Who's Karen?_

Blue's eyes widened. "N-No, you wouldn't!"

"Focus please, senior," Platina called out as her Rapidash nearly got knocked out by an Avalanche.

"R-Right, moving on! Ditto, Flame Wheel again!"

After four more rounds of fire-type attacks, they finally won against the Beartic. The DexHolders clapped and praised them both, while all smiling brightly. White felt in awe that she knew such talented friends, and she briefly wondered why she would be included in such a group. Shrugging, she joined in with the praise, cheering loudly.

-break-

They all returned to the entrance, where Professor Oak, Daisy, and Bill met up with them, as well as Gold and a now conscious Black.

"You're all safe!" Daisy cried out in relief, running over to Green and hugging her younger brother, who looked baffled at her reaction.

"Of course they are," Bill replied evenly. "They're DexHolders after all and a little rampage could never stop them from doing anything short of amazing."

Professor Oak chuckled. "Glad you're all okay. You're free to leave now, if you so wish."

They all stared at him in confusion. "But what about the carnival?"

He waved a hand. "We'll take of the injured Pokemon, after all you did help everyone else escape, right? There's nothing more for you to do here so why not rest and relax some more?"

The group nodded and shoulders slumped in relief as they all headed towards the exit.

"Of course," Professor Oak called out, "You can't leave without paying a fine of one million Pokedollars."

Everyone groaned and turned around to go and help the professor out. Pearl smirked knowingly and did a high-five with the professor before releasing his Infernape to help him out. Gold and Black rolled their eyes at the assembled group, having already heard this new information.

"You really thought he was letting you guys off easily?" Gold scowled.

"Shut up," Red muttered as he reluctantly began to pick up fainted Pokemon and retrieve them.

"Screw this!" Blue called out suddenly. "One million Pokedollars or not, I'm leaving!"

A hand reached out and snagged the collar of her black shirt just as she began to break into a run, forcing the girl to stumble back. Green stood over her, a certain woman with an Umbreon standing beside him.

"Hello, Blue," the woman said with a smirk.

"Crap, Karen!"

"Now, is that any way to talk to your former teacher?"

"Run away!" Blue dashed away madly, only to be chased after by Green's Charizard and brought back to her original spot. "Damn you, Green! You're helping out the enemy!"

"You're welcome," he replied with a smirk. "Pesky woman."

"Come on, Blue. Let's make sure the _entire_ fair grounds are nice and tidy," Karen grabbed Blue's shirt collar and began to forcibly drag her away from the other DexHolders.

And so, the carnival came to an end. The DexHolders worked until the next morning retrieving Pokemon to give back to their owners, and fell asleep as soon as they were told that their work was done for real. White, having been the last one to return, smiled at them all before collapsing beside Black. _What a fun day at the carnival..._she closed her eyes and dozed off.

**-break-**

**That was...long, to say the least. I actually expected it to be less words...but I couldn't stop myself from typing more :D**

**So yes, a bit of shipping moments in each, but mostly MangaQuest and OldRival (hehe, gotta love Blue). I tried to extend Frantic, Agency, and Special, but I'm really not good with those shippings.**

**Next One-Shot: Teacher for a Day-Crystal is being a teacher for the kids of Earl's orphanage. Even though she's strict, her students seem to be ignoring her. But that all changes when a certain goggled boy shows up to help her. MQs.**

**-Fluttersong**


End file.
